


Hollywood Myths

by neaf



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neaf/pseuds/neaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happens in the mile high club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollywood Myths

The shuffle up the aisle was less stealthy than he’d originally intended, but the others didn’t give him a second glance - Darren bouncing awkwardly in small spaces was, at this point, pretty much accepted as a universal norm.  
  
He pushed past the flimsy folding door and into the tiny space of the plane lavatory, glancing around quickly to see if anybody had watched him leave.  
  
It took Chris another fifteen minutes to get there.  
  
“What took you so long?” Darren asked as Chris slid in the door and tugged it shut, their bodies pressed together already from the lack of space.  
  
“I’m sorry, but you’re not an easy act to follow. How could I top tripping over the carpet and nearly sitting in someone’s lap?”  
  
Darren rolled his eyes.  
  
“ _Twice_ ,” Chris jabbed, amused.  
  
“Shut up,” Darren mumbled with a grin, his eyes circling Chris’s mouth. “And come _here_.”  
  
They leaned into each other, mouths clashing harshly in nips and licks of teeth and tongue. Darren pressed strong fingers into the fabric of Chris’s jeans at the hips, squeezing tightly. Chris gasped, his arms shooting up and smacking loudly into the bulkhead.   
  
“Ahhh,” Chris grimaced, pulling away.   
  
Darren stifled a laugh at the whimpering, kicked-puppy expression on Chris’s face. It took a second for them to regain their composure, and Darren pressed in again, finding Chris’s mouth gently for a moment before Chris pushed back hard. The edge of the seat caught Darren’s legs at the knee, and he tumbled backwards, his head colliding with the overhang with a _THUMP!_  
  
“Mother _fucker_ ,” Darren growled, hand shooting up and grazing the wall on the way. “OW!”  
  
Chris giggled - he couldn’t help it. Just as Darren found his balance, Chris’s hand shot up to cover his mouth and hide his laughter - but instead found Darren’s nose.   
  
“Oh!” Chris watched him fall back and hit the wall, face stunned and hands cupping his face.   
  
“Oh… my god. Are you alright?”  
  
“Fide,” Darren replied calmly. He scrunched up his nose for a moment, regaining feeling from the shock. “It’s fine.”  
  
Chris nodded, and just as the surprise wore off he found the laughter had bubbled up again.   
  
Darren blinked, and his face set into a determined, dark look. “Come on,” he pulled Chris in for another attempt, but Chris’s entire frame was shaking.  
  
Darren sighed, but found the sound had reached too far already and the grin that split his face from ear to ear was unpreventable. He huffed a laugh out softly as Chris buried his face in his neck, still trembling with giggles and squeaking intermittently as he tried to keep the sound down.  
  
With a fond eyeroll, Darren rubbed a hand through Chris’s hair and pressed his lips against his ear. “This was not a good plan, was it?”  
  
He felt Chris attempt to shake his head against his shirt.  
  
Darren nodded slightly. “Okay. Yeah. Bad plan.”  
  
“Ohhh,” Chris moaned as his breath came back to him. “I punched you in the face.”  
  
“You did.”  
  
“I did,” Chris mumbled. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
“That’s okay,” Darren said soothingly, trying to keep from laughing again. “I choose to think of it as enthusiasm.”  
  
Chris snorted. “With fisticuffs.”  
  
“With fisticuffs,” Darren agreed. “Should we go back?”  
  
“Just,” Chris said quietly, still pressed into Darren’s neck and not willing to look up just yet. “Give me a second. I think I’m actually crying.”  
  
“You’re a terrible person,” Darren laughed.   
  
“Oh, god,” Chris’s voice was finally evening out. “I have no idea why I thought this would work.”  
  
“Bad hollywood marketing,” Darren offered.  
  
“Screw hollywood,” Chris sighed. “I just wanted to get laid.”


End file.
